shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:13th madman
Welcom'''e Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Harlequin pirates page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 20:55, May 26, 2011 :Have fun :) Re It's ok,its just a glitch..tell me if it still doesnt work after 2-3 days:) Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] RE Nope I dont have any idea/I'm unable to understand what you mean:)-- collab! Let's collaborate!!!!!!!!!!! Putridas 12:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) How about.... HOW ABOUT your character gets into a lil trouble and my crew helps you, or the other way around. Putridas 22:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude, we gotta need to have an ending we need an ending for your story quick, it's taking forever. Putridas 12:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) part 2 Duuuude, we should try another collab. sup any plans for future collaborations? Putridas 02:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) but.... What rumours exactly? Putridas 08:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Big idea? http://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Roronoa_Senshi&diff=prev&oldid=33267..yo what's the big idea in making me tell what I never told...I know it's a mistake..but be mindful that these things are taken seriously....dont ever do that again.....you get it right? : You dont need to be sorry..just be careful from next time and always sign your posts with a ~~~~..thanks:)-- Sorry Do you sill want to collab? If so, with who, and where? Roronoa Senshi' 14:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat We'll talk about it more when you get there. Roronoa Senshi' 14:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Anyone there? Roronoa Senshi' 14:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Join Chat Please it would help this come out smoothly Roronoa Senshi' 15:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Well..... I left Saobody a long time ago. I'm in the new world and It's post timeskip for me. Find another location. Roronoa Senshi' 15:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Please return I am on now and we can work Roronoa Senshi' 17:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Forget chat This isn't working. Comment on Senshi's page. What would happen..... If John saw me at a small island at a Human auction. I purchased a slave there. I have a story and a very good reason behind it, but maybe John gets the wrong idea and starts to want to kill me. Roronoa Senshi' 19:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey..... Maybe while trying to get her to my next adventure, John stops me Roronoa Senshi' 20:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Jesters aren't laughing. Senshi and Treseme's Slave Clash Tag your turn Roronoa Senshi' 21:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ditto BTW: Only Ishi knows about Shiroka so don't be surprised if the rest of my crew gives Jane Rose the deer-in-the-headlights look, though Ishi might subtily respond. Roronoa Senshi' 12:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) toop Nice, let's do it!!! Putridas 10:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) aweshome let's do this!!! Putridas 23:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Character Layout issue Hello, this is the Fleet Admiral. As you noticed, the layouts are locked to prevent edits from accident and vandalism. You commented that you could actually edit the page from using a link from one of your pages. I would like to know which page you got the link so I can make sure no one edit it. Please and Thanks and have a nice day. FoolishMortalFOOL 07:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) how about Dead and Gone? Putridas 12:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) awesome I can't wait dude Putridas 10:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let's do it. Putridas 22:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) loool well, you should start making it. Putridas 12:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) HORDY JONES jerry the zombie... REMINDS ME OF HORDY! Putridas 11:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) dude Give me the plothole of the strory, and I'll add things up Putridas 20:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) liiiisteeeen Dude, I'm stuck with our collab Putridas 14:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I got an idea. Don't worry. Just tell me what's going to happen about Senshin's two shadows... And Jerry should be a giant squid undead fisman. Putridas 11:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait.. So the guy who uses the shadow type mythical zoan can create shadows that can solidify themselves and have the battle prowess of the one who they're copying...? Putridas 14:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's the "Got attacked from behind and we got knocked out unconcious" act. Putridas 15:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The shadows.... Well, the guy with the power to control the shadows uses his powers and caught our crews off guard... Putridas 10:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadows are solids. Yeah, but how will they like beat they'e shadows? Exchange enemies or something? your turn Well, it's your turn so feel free to edit something you find wrong. Putridas 13:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Squid Good. A squid fishman... PLus the shadows, it's going to be a hard fight. Putridas 15:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Tragic So.... They manage to beat the squid guy and they continue on their attempt to rescue sally but it all failed... ENEMY So do they have to fight some strong enemy? Putridas 01:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude, so the situation when they enter the tower should be like this. Barry charges at them, enraged cause we killed his friend but Malachi shoots him and Jango pins him down, but barry planned it all along he does this weird sealing technique to subdue us and those mysterious guys shows up and kills barry. The seal wears off and we get to fight them. 1 guy for 1 enemy, Putridas 12:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, what's piotr's ability? Putridas 15:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Bone fight or something? So, what's the joke?! Putridas 15:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Tag your it. Roronoa Senshi' 15:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Possible Collab :) Ok Ok, Thats no problem as most of the collabs ive done where planned via talk page, Anyways, Do you have any possible idea's for our collab in which would cause for your character and his crew to come save Nova against the Marines at G-0?? cuuuuuuuuuuuz i got nothing at the moment in time >.> 1NF3RNO 08:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well the SkyGlider is currently the Largest ship to ever be made from Adam Wood, Depends on the size and density of the object really, i mean it would crush through most things. I was thinking maybe John Jango could clash with Nova? I mean it seems he is one of few good guys on this wiki that could offer Nova a challenge, It would also be a challenge for Jango due to trying to use his power before being attacked by Nova, hence the other way around aswell :P 1NF3RNO 09:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Tag Madman. I hope you like what I have put :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 12:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I need help. Dude, can you please help me with this character? Feel free to add the missing parts. And write down her history. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Mayuko_Ichijo Putridas 12:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Boner Can he say something like "Bonerific!" Putridas 12:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) TAG!!! your it Roronoa Senshi' 22:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Collab yea that sounds good. which crew the pudge or the madness Pudge48 21:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) thats fine they are a new crew i am working on. so what are you thinking of for what is going to happen. Pudge48 09:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) planing It is very likely due to the fact that he wants to stop the world goverment and slavery. you could add any of your crew mebers cuase it would be Pudge, Carlos, Payton and Carra for me. Pudge48 14:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) well pudge is a bit mad so he could come crashing in whilst your crew are doing the same thing but in a far less obvios way. in ansewr to your questions pudge has not been a noble from the age of ten he is now 18 post time skip works for me comeing home and blowing it up!! for the titel up to you thou and im fresh out of island names. Pudge48 16:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) he left before but he left fro the seas around the same time as luffy. and thats a good title also think the island is very good. lets go Pudge48 18:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Question/Favor Hey, I've noticed that you look at a lot of DFs and comment on their problems. I was wondering if you could help me compile a list of DFs that are "questionable" or duplicates. I started a forum a while back if you want to check it out (Forum:Devil Fruits) and see if you can add to the list or whatever. Thanks! 20:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No of course not... It's just one of those things that I've noticed for a while and is now starting to become addressed via the DF Shop. Plus we try to find a compromise before anything else, but I think its just a good thing to keep taps on DFs that are similar, just in case they do eventually basically become the same. 21:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) hey 13th take a look at my new idea. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pudge48/TO_ALL_OF_YOU#comm-19221 Pudge48 09:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) yo 13 got a question for ya if i made a Char with 4 souls trapped inside of him would it be to much if they all had a DF --Dracule Hawkeye 19:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) so what is this idea you have for it 13 --Dracule Hawkeye 21:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Konbo Models Yo, It's your Daily Tyrant ferno. This is a message to tell you that your Konbo Konbo Fruit has been deleted due to the banning of all Konbo model's. After futher investigation and study the Konbo's have just been classified as two logia's in one. So this is just to make sure you know where the fruit has gone. If you have any problems please contact me! '1NF3RNO ' talk 23:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool. When should we start? And what's it about? My Interests ~ Total Drama Fanfiction, The Ship Of Fools, Hueco Mundo... Just Average Stuff. 19:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC) What's a Black Mamba? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 16:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. No biggie. By the way, I'm only 10 spots below you in the leaderboard. (I'm No. 31) :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: A meeting of Sky Islanders? Lucifer would be glad to see a fellow Sky Islander. He'd also comment on Jango's strength, might also give a challenge :P hey how can i find the Japanese names for devil fruit powers? Can i use the bang bang fruit (formerly charge charge fruit) Ethalion 17:21, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I'm not doing anything so are you available for a collaboration? Putridas 14:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I know right?? So what's gonna be the conclusion???? Putridas 08:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So what was the manga idea that you had? I'm pulling my hair out because I want to hear it SO BADLY! You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) tag You are it my mad as a hatter friend Yo 13 the Black Sun Df name Kurohi Kurohi no Mi --AZER3L 22:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:John vs Necrid well 13th I have been thinking about the whole one big collb. now since ferno is the master of ceremonies for this it is his final say but, what could make this skyline go by so much more smoothly is that break the battles down into different collbs. Like John vs Necrid,t hat can be its own collb, because I can for see this. We someone is done editing , they might have forgot something and then when the next man goes to edit it messes everything up. So thus why I am going to suggest to ferno, have all of the important battles between captains and marines in their own collbs. Which he could to add to a list of something, but with the most important events do as one big collb, such as the begining and the ending. that would be much more easier, but again it is up to our master of ceremonies. But about the story going hmmm I couldn't tell you what I want to do, have the fun is trying to Figure out what your opponent is doing :P. 'KAZE ' talk 12:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Any DFs suggestion? :( Ravenmore 12:45, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help, Madman!! :D But I still havent gound my DF :( I want something Logia, can you help me? :d Thank you Ravenmore 14:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, smoker! I've come up with an idea! What about Metal? Its like Supa Supa Ni Mi, just tougher! What do you think? ;D Ravenmore 07:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Madman :D I've created a new DF, If you had spare time, would you mind to take a look? :D Thank you Ravenmore 09:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I wrote down things according to several sources that poseidon is able to make an earthquake, so do you think I should remove that part, I mean the earthquake part, eh? :D Ravenmore 10:01, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Aww, noo.. :( So I can't use it? Eh, how to make a signature? :0Ravenmore 10:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Danu Danu No Mi too? nooooo :( Any DF idea? :( Ravenmore 06:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Good luck for me then :s Ravenmore 09:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Wait, lets make it simple what does this fruit allow me? Sorry, My brain is kinda not working well at the moment :p It allows me to absorb the heat and transform into Ice or water? Is that it/ :0 Ravenmore 11:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Can I have the Yatai Yatai No Mi? :3 Please? :D Ravenmore 17:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) History Colab Hi madman, just wondering if you were still willing to let me use the Rob Lucci's brother idea you suggested for my main char's background history. Let me know, Kai ---- The details you mentioned shouldn't be a problem. Kai was a slave of the Tenryuubito from the age of 5-17, so there's a 12 year period you can choose from. As luffy is currently 19 and left to become a pirate at 17 that should fit in fine. Also as one of the major parts of Kai's character is his ability to learn instantly learn techniques from observation there wouldn't really have to be much interaction with regards to introductions,etc. He can be observed to be a strong fighter in the death matches that Kai is told is a CP9 member using Rokushiki. After all he was slave why would anyone bother filling him on someones name and background, it'd be the equivalent of telling your toaster everything about someone standing in your kitchen. Any other more or less details you want me to include? Kai Cool! Yea madman, the attacks, please? :D I'd love to! :) And, I want to make another character, Do you know Flame of Recca? I want to make a character that has a power like him, If you don't know, try googling: Recca Hanabishi :D How? Ravenmore 15:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) What about Doragon Doragon No Mi? *Dragon fruit it allows me to summon those 8 dragons, with their own element, example, fire, ice, water and etc? Man, Im so excited right now! :D Ravenmore 15:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Rob Lucci's brother and Kai Hi madman, just plannin to start the part of the background history with Kai seeing Rob Lucci's brother. As long you're still up for that. Any last bits you want me to include or not include before I do? Hopefully we won't get convo jacked this time. Kai ---- Here's a draught of the paragraphs that include him and his techniques: "Now seventeen years old Kai thought that this would be his lot for the rest of his life until the day he saw one particular fight. A CP9 member (or at least that was what the announcer had said) had been hired by a particular Tenryuubito to face his strongest fighters in a series of exhibition matches. Kai watched the fighter in awe as he moved and fought in using powers and techniques Kai had thought to be impossible without the use of a devil fruit. From then on Kai attended every match the man fought and from them he learned seven powerful fighting forms which he learned were called Rokushiki. After decimating every opponent who stood before him the CP9 member disappeared from the Death Dome scene, taking his huge reward and leaving a trail of death in his wake. Kai quickly discovered that the power of the techniques made him more powerful than anyone in the Charnal House. He used his new found power enough to break out of the Charnal House, liberate the keys to his slave collar and make a break for freedom. During his escape route he was forced to hide in his former owner's mansion; here he met a young mermaid trapped in a giant aquarium. Her eyes reminded him of Clio and he couldn't bring himself to leave her trapped. He recovered the keys to her collar from the mansion and freed her from the aquarium." Let me know if you want me to edit the stuff about your char. Kai 22:07 19th January 2012 Try This version: "Now seventeen years old Kai thought that this would be his lot for the rest of his life until the day he saw one particular fight. A CP9 member (or at least that was what the announcer had said) had been hired by a particular Tenryuubito to face his strongest fighters in a series of exhibition matches. Kai watched the fighter in awe as he moved and fought in using powers and techniques Kai had thought to be impossible without the use of a devil fruit. From then on Kai attended every match the man fought and from them he learned seven powerful fighting forms which he learned were called Rokushiki. After decimating every opponent who stood before him the CP9 member disappeared from the Death Dome scene taking his huge reward. Kai thought that would be the last he saw of the man, but without warning the man broke into the Charnal House and began killing off guards and trainers. As he went deeper into the Charnal House the CP9 agent began throwing the guards keys into cells; unleashing the fighter and a hell of bloody chaos, as the fighter began ripping each other apart. Kai used his new Rokushiki powers to break through the chaos of the Charnal House and make a break for freedom. During his escape route he was forced to hide in his former owner's mansion; here he met a young mermaid trapped in a giant aquarium. Her eyes reminded him of Clio and he couldn't bring himself to leave her trapped. He recovered the keys to her collar from the mansion and freed her from the aquarium." Kai 22:26 19th January 2012 --------- Glad you like it man. Thanks for the help :) Kai 18:14 20th January 2012 yo 13th this is inushima i want to create a haze devil fruit the user can transform into haze should I create it. HATake Uchiha 21:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) What about Doragon Doragon No Mi? *Dragon fruit* it allows me to summon those 8 dragons, with their own element, example, fire, ice, water and etcthen turns it into weapons like recca's :D Ravenmore 00:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, yea.. Please help me madman :'( Ravenmore 10:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) No need to panic. We just need to do one of 2 things: 1) delete the collab 2) step on it DOUBLE TIME Your choice. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 20:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply First of all i am not scared, since i've delt with things like this in the past and frankly i am a bit tired of it. I came to this wikia as a break from other wikias and also for a fresh start, and also my great love for the OP story. And I did work on another OP Fanon wikia and thier rules were a bit more easier to handle, because to be honest i don't believe in the first come first serve, espacillay when it comes to powers and abilities, this is the sort of thing that restricts a users creativity. I have delt with this single ability multiple user thing before and there have been reconsiderations, but todays events came as a surprise to me that is all. I think an article should be judged by the quality of its work and not who came before who. And yes i can try again but what would be the point, how many devils fruit ideas of mine have to be turned down before i can keep one as my own, how many times do i have to try before i get it right, and due to the versatile nature of the devil fruit i am sure everyone has thought of everything possible. Also the salamander fruit was created to suit the character i made and truthfully i don't want an alternative such as a dragon, neither do i want to change it, since i put time and effort into making the article. So anyways i don't want to waste my time or anyone elses with unnecessary discussions, since this can go on for a long time. I made an article and it didn't work out, we can move on and i will take my work and ideas elsewhere. If you or another admin can delete my two articles on this wikia it will be appreciated, since there is no point in keeping a character that i can't utilize here. Thank you for your time.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 15:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you want Heiko Heiko no Mi ? Carabe197 17:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually it's your turn. Tag. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Madman! I got an idea! What about a Zoan fruit Dragon Dragon No Mi, type: Yamato No Orochi! The eight headed dragon, I cant transform myself into the Yamato No Orochi, but I could use them and change them into weapons :D Ravenmore 01:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Harlequin/Voidstorm/Jolly Collab Just so you know, 13th, you are now tagged for the collab. Looking forward to seeing what you add. Wyvern 0m3g4 19:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Nope I don't mind. i'll change the name sometime soon. Probably tommorow. Smiles the Yawner 23:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC)